


Cupid's Cousins

by stickyglue



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyglue/pseuds/stickyglue
Summary: Partway into their fourth year of roaming lost through the Delta Quadrant, the crew of the Starship Voyager makes a different decision to that of the original crew and they encounter a previously unknown alien species.





	Cupid's Cousins

Voyager  
Cupid's Cousins'

HISTORIAN'S NOTE  
Partway into their fourth year of roaming lost through the Delta Quadrant, the crew of the Starship Voyager make a different decision to that of the original crew and they encounter a previously unknown alien species. 

CHAPTER ONE

Captain Janeway was standing next to Tom Paris. Chakotay walked up beside her. “It looks like a toy! How big is it, Tom?”  
“One meter by half a meter, Commander.”  
Janeway and Chakotay gave each other a questioning look, then Janeway turned to her bridge crew. “Life signs? Weapons? What can you tell me?"  
“Scans are having trouble penetrating the outer hull; sensors are picking up protein, carbon and an unknown alloy,” Tuvok said.  
"Can you tell me anything else?"  
“No, Captain. It doesn't match anything we have in our database," Harry replied.  
Janeway studied her crew. “Suggestions, anyone?”  
“We will not be able to send anyone aboard to investigate, but I believe it is safe to bring it into the shuttle bay, Captain,” Tuvok answered.  
Janeway glanced at Chakotay. Their eyes met and held; he nodded in agreement.  
Signaling to Tuvok. Janeway said “Get down to the shuttle bay. Set up security measures. I hope you're right! I don't want to be responsible for bringing a Trojan horse aboard, but I don’t see what other choice we have.”  
After giving Tuvok enough Time to get personal and force fields in place, Janeway told her chief engineer, B'elanna Torres, to bring the alien object aboard. Then she walked towards the turbolift, glancing towards Chakotay. "Commander, you have the bridge.”  
"Aye, Captain," he replied.

****

In the shuttle bay, Janeway walked over to where the small alien object sat on a bench. It looked ancient, covered in symbols, but ripped and tattered in places. Though it appeared to have been patched and repaired, the silvery-brown leather-looking outer coating did not completely cover the damage.  
B'elanna scanned the object with her Tricorder.  
“What can you tell me?”  
“Not much yet, Captain. It’s not like anything we've seen before! Our sensors can't detect a power source or life signs.”  
B'elanna reached out and touched it. The object shimmered for a few seconds. “It feels like skin, as if it’s almost alive!” she said.  
Janeway raised her eyebrow.  
“Oh, I know that’s not very scientific, Captain! But see for yourself."  
Janeway hesitated, then reached out. As her hand made contact, the object shimmered and then became completely invisible for a few seconds. Kathryn snatched her hand back as if it had been burnt. B'elanna quickly checked that the Captain was unhurt.  
Janeway flexed her fingers as if to check that they were all still there.  
“What just happened?”  
“I’m not sure. Several of us have touched it, but it hasn’t done that before!” B'elanna paused. “Captain, I’m not sure what energy this thing uses, but I believe that it would normally be invisible to all sensors. My theory is that we can only see it now because its energy is depleted.”  
“Invisible? You mean like a cloaking device?”  
“Not exactly. It’s only a hunch yet, Captain. I need to do more tests.”  
Janeway observed the crew in the shuttle bay; she watched some of the engineering staff continue to scan and study the alien object, then looked back searchingly into the eyes of her chief engineer. “Does it pose a threat to our crew or ship?”  
“I don’t believe so, Captain.”  
Janeway looked around the shuttle bay again. “Very well - continue. I want you to find out as much as you can.”  
As she left through the turbolift doors, Janeway felt a sharp sting on her neck and reached up her hand to rub it. The sensation was so brief, she decided she'd imagined it.

****

Janeway headed to the mess hall for a cup of strong black coffee.  
"One coffee, coming right up!" Neelix said as Kathryn walked through the door.  
"Thanks, Neelix. I need it this morning."  
"You know, Captain, you will never get home to the Alpha Quadrant, if your crew keep changing course for every little distress call."  
"What would you have us do, Neelix? Ignore it?"  
"Well, yes! You don't even know if they are friendly or not."  
"This is a Federation Starship, Neelix. We follow Starfleet objectives to offer assistance when we can. You never know, we might help someone who in turn will be able to help us get home."  
"I suppose you're right, Captain. I hadn't thought of it like that."  
"Although you might be able to help, Neelix. When you get a moment, could you go down to the shuttle bay and see if this object is in any way familiar to you?"  
"Of course, Captain."

****

Carrying her second cup of coffee, Janeway walked onto the bridge. Chakotay looked over and smiled. Janeway stopped as a wave of burning passion washed over her. What the hell is happening? she thought to herself. Her body was tingling and the hairs on her arms were standing on end. She had to admit to herself that over the years there had been times when a certain attraction would surface between her and Chakotay, but they had both always pushed it aside and maintained a professional working relationship as well as a deep friendship.  
But the emotion that flooded over her now was overwhelming, and she couldn't understand why. Kathryn took a deep calming breath; trying to pull herself together. She walked over to the captain’s chair and sat down.  
Not wanting to risk looking into Chakotay’s eyes again just yet, she made a pretense of studying a report as she spoke. “I’ve left B'elanna and her team trying to find out what they can.”  
“So what do you make of your Trojan horse?”  
“Don’t joke, Chakotay. I have a strange feeling about it."  
Janeway took a few seconds to compose herself before she risked a glance in his direction. “And when did it become my Trojan horse?”  
Chakotay grinned at her. She saw that smile, and oh god! That gorgeous dimple! She was drawn into the warm, welcoming depths of his eyes. She thought, Oh no! This is too intense! Desire and need, in a way she had never felt before, ran through her body. She broke out in goose bumps, feeling flushed and aroused. She adjusted her uniform as it now felt a little tight and folded her arms across her chest to avoid her erect nipples being noticed. Trying to relax as she again wondered what the hell was happening.  
“Is everything all right, Captain?”  
“Yes, fine. Why do you ask?”  
“You just seem a little uneasy. I wondered if there was anything I can do to help?”  
Janeway stares at her knees and muttered, “Now there’s a leading question!”  
“I’m sorry, Captain, I didn’t catch that.”  
Kathryn told herself to snap out of it. “I’m fine, Commander. And no, I don’t think there is anything you can help me with just now. But thank you.”  
Feeling his scrutiny she decided her best option was to retreat. She stood and announced that she would be in her ready room if anyone needed her, then walked towards the door in the most normal and unruffled way that she could muster.

CHAPTER TWO

In her ready room, she decided to catch up on some work to distract herself.  
“Captain's Log, star date 51175.2. After four years in the Delta Quadrant, I still firmly believe that we will find a way home. The crew is holding up fine under the circumstances.  
Last night we changed course to intercept a distress signal and this morning brought an alien object onboard. B'elanna and her engineering team are investigating. Tuvok has security in place. But I still have an apprehensive feeling about it.  
Computer, end log.”

Several hours later, the door opened. Chakotay came in carrying a steaming cup of black coffee and a sandwich.  
"I thought you might need these; I got Neelix to bring them up for you."  
"Thank you," she replied with difficulty, as the feelings she had been trying to push away all day resurfaced.  
"You look tired, are you sure everything's okay? Why don't you have an early night? Those reports can wait till Tomorrow."  
"Thank you, I might just do that," she managed to say in a voice she hoped sounded routine.  
She was feeling anything but normal though. Her skin was rosy; she felt as if she was burning up. When she didn't hear him leave, she looked up. He was staring at her, their eyes met. His face showed the depth of his concern.  
"I'm fine, Commander. That will be all!"  
He gave her another concentrated stare, then turned and left.  
Janeway leaned back in her chair, her desire strong even after he'd left the room. Memories of the last four years kept popping into her mind. Her first mission as captain of Voyager had been to locate and capture Chakotay, an ex- Federation officer of Native American descent. At the time, he was leading a rebel group called the Maquis. Over their last few years serving together, Chakotay had told her about his ancestors, who had left Earth and established a colony on an uninhabited planet so they could live their lives following their Native American beliefs and customs.  
Unfortunately they'd felt abandoned by the Federation, when they were left to the mercy of the Cardassian's who tortured, raped and murdered them after a treaty was signed several years ago and they were on the wrong side of the new border. The Maquis was formed to fight back.  
Chakotay had told her that he'd never felt he belonged living the life of his ancestors, so had left and joined the Federation Starfleet Academy as a teenager. He was an instructor at the academy in his late thirties when he was informed that his father had been killed by the Cardassian's. Chakotay resigned from the Federation and joined the Maquis to fight in his father's memory; this was apparently when he also got the tattoo above his left eye in honor of his father and ancestors.  
They'd gone through so much together over the years. Back then she'd known nothing about him except his name, now he was her best friend and she couldn't imagine a day without him. That was why she had to get to grips with this romantic yearning; she couldn't risk losing his friendship for a fling. She had more control than that.

CHAPTER THREE

Later that evening in her quarters, Janeway was finishing up some work. She rubbed her forehead as she felt a headache approaching. It had been a long day, with little work completed as recollections of Chakotay kept flooding her mind. She'd thought a meal and a change of scenery by coming to her quarters would improve her concentration, but if anything it was worse.  
She tried to clear her mind, but gave into the visions that invaded her thoughts the most.  
She was with Chakotay, alone on a planet they had named New Earth. They thought they'd have to stay there alone, possibly for the rest of their lives.  
Closing her eyes as the memory of Chakotay massaging her shoulders came back to her.  
She was sitting at her desk in their Federation standard modular shelter. The pleasure of his hands rubbing her neck and back, her body tingling as sexual tension had built between them. She had felt a longing for the comfort of his arms. Then Chakotay’s hands had stilled.  
A groan of frustration escaped her lips; she opened her eyes, and remembered where she was.  
Back then she'd believed she was still engaged to Mark, and had removed herself from any further intimate contact. A short while later, unable to sleep, she'd confronted him about defining their relationship. Chakotay had told her the story that sealed their friendship and trust with each other. That conversation and story came into her mind as clearly as if it was yesterday.  
"I'm not sure I can define parameters," Chakotay said.  
"But I can tell you a story, an ancient legend among my people. It's about an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe. A man who couldn't find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide. For years, he struggled with his discontent. But the only satisfaction he ever got came when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe, but the warrior still longed for peace within himself. One day he and his war party were captured by a neighbouring tribe led by a woman warrior. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman was brave and beautiful and very wise, so the angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, her needs would come first. And in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace."  
She asked him if his story really was an ancient legend. He admitted with a smile, and that dammed dimple, that it wasn’t, but calling it that had made it easier to say.

****

Feeling a little cooler and slightly less aroused after a cold shower, she walked back into her living area and quickly slipped into something comfortable. The relief was only temporary; the longing was back as soon as a random thought of Chakotay found its way into her head.  
She was standing wrapped in a towel beside the bath tub that he had built her, searching the trees where she had heard a noise. Chakotay was standing next to her, his torch casting a glow into the trees, but when she turned to look at him he was staring at her bare shoulders, his eyes glazed with raw passion.

She felt that craving in her body's reaction to the memory. Hot and frustrated, she walked over and looked out her view window, watching the colored streaks of light from far distant stars zoom by as her ship traveled through space at warp speed.  
Trying to ignore the memories and feelings wasn't working. She hesitated, then thought, So maybe I need to confront them. With that she turned and hit her com badge. “Commander, are you still awake?”  
She heard Chakotay’s voice reply over the com system, “Yes, Captain, do you need something?”  
“Would you mind if I came over? I feel the need for company and wondered if we could talk.”  
“Of course, I will see you soon.”  
She paced the floor a few times, starting to have second thoughts. What was she going to say to him? How would they talk about this? But even as she wondered, she caught herself looking in the mirror. Checking her hair. She shook her head, annoyed when she realised what she was doing.  
On her walk to Chakotay’s quarters, she tried to empty her mind of erotic images again.

****

Chakotay greeted her at his door with a glass of wine in each hand. He handed her one, then motioned for them to sit on the sofa. She thanked him for the wine, but caught her breath when their knees touched as they sat down.  
“Kathryn, are you okay? I’m worried about you!”  
She stared down at the floor, then stood and walked over to his view window. The stars swept past unseen as she rolled the glass in her hands. Chakotay followed her with his eyes, then put down his wine, and came up behind her. He rested his hands gently on her shoulders. “Kathryn. What’s wrong?”  
When she didn't answer him, he took the glass from her hand and deposited it on the table before gently turning her to face him. Kathryn lifted her hands to his shoulders and with no other thought in her mind but the need to feel and touch him, she slowly moved her hands down his body. Chakotay forced himself to exhale while he gently tried to hold her at a slight distance.  
“Kathryn, what's this about? Talk to me.”  
She pulled out of his arms, and turned back to the window.  
“I’m sorry, Chakotay. I shouldn’t…” she broke off, unable to find the words she needed to say.  
Seeing she was distressed, Chakotay moved behind her and gently pulled her back against him, wrapping her in his arms. To his surprise she leaned back and folded her arms over his. The feel of her like this was wonderful; he didn't want to move. But he needed to work out what was going on.  
“Kathryn, I’m not sure what you want from me.” He paused, trying to find the right thing to say. He decided on honesty and the question he had on his mind.  
“For years you've held me at arm’s length. We're friends, you've always resisted making our relationship any more than that. This doesn’t seem like you, what’s happened?  
She turned to face him. Leaning back and bringing their lower bodies closer together, she pushed her hips into him.  
“Are you saying you’re not interested?” She looked down between their bodies as she felt his arousal.  
Chakotay felt as if he was about to burst. He didn't know what was happening, but one of them had to be sensible, at this point it didn't seem like that would be Kathryn. Whatever was going on, she would be relying on him to stay in control.  
 

CHAPTER FOUR

Gelieb and his companions hovered nearby, invisible to Kathryn and Chakotay. Humanoid in looks, with large eyes and a grayish skin color but only about twelve centimeters in height and unaffected by gravity, they appeared to float.  
“We need to wait, let things take their own time now.” Gelieb said.  
“We don’t have time! People are dying and she’s our best hope!” his younger male companion said.  
“Yes, and the dart is working. We should wait!” Gelieb repeated as he watched the young female of their group float in closer to Chakotay, and then back to join them.  
“He’s got as much repressed sexual energy as her, maybe more! Can’t you just feel it pouring off him? He’s resisting though,” she said.  
Gelieb turned to the older women in his group, his co-leader, as she started to speak.  
“Look, I know we usually like to give a helping hand and then allow love to take its own time. But we can’t wait.”  
Gelieb observed a little longer and then turned back to his group.  
“Yes, maybe you’re right, they do seem to have some major barriers stopping them. Okay, you two go back and bring as many as you can, the weakest and sickest first. We will see what we can do about these two.”  
He watched his younger associates leave, then pulled out a small hollow tube. He placed a small dart inside, brought it to his lips and blew. The dart hit Chakotay in the neck. A few seconds later the older female had also fired a dart at Kathryn.  
“Do you think that is wise, giving her more?”  
“With the amount of energy coming off him, she will need to be able to match him when it happens,” she replied.  
Gelieb looked over at his companion, thinking, I hope you know what you’re doing.

****

Chakotay lifted his hand to rub his neck, as if he had a slight itch. A wave of desire washed over him. He looked into Kathryn’s eyes. Seeing her need reflected back, any thought of control disappeared. “Kathryn, I just..."  
She was already unbuttoning his shirt; she pushed it off his shoulders, and ran her hands over his bare chest. He lowered his head and kissed her.  
They stopped, gazing into each other's eyes before she pulled his head down for a deeper kiss. Chakotay picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

Gelieb and the others helped support their weakest and sickest members as they moved into a circle above Janeway and Chakotay, holding hands and meditating to absorb the loving energy being released from them.

****

Kathryn woke with a total sense of disorientation. As she opened her eyes she glanced around, trying to figure out where the hell she was. This room did not look familiar at all, although she was sure she must be on Voyager; the size and orientation of the room was very similar to her own quarters. She lifted the sheet that covered her and was shocked to discover that she was naked. Still desperately trying to remember where she was, she looked around the room again, realizing what the weight on her waist was when she noticed a man’s arm draped across her. Hesitating, her eyes followed the arm up until she saw Chakotay. She looked away, running a hand down her bewildered face as the memories of the night before started to flash into her mind. Surely they couldn't have! Her mind must be playing tricks on her, but as she tried to tell herself this, her body was telling her otherwise.  
Her longing for him was still there, though not as extreme as it had been last night. Horrified by her actions, more visions came flooding into her mind. She had to get out of here, put some distance between them. If he woke up and she was gone, maybe he would think it was a dream.  
She lifted his hand and gently slid to the side of the bed, looked over the side and tried to find her clothes.  
"Whatttt!" She let out a shocked yell as an arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against a taut body.  
“Are you going somewhere?”  
“Chakotay, I ahh, we umm can’t…”  
“Kathryn, we can, and we have!”  
He realized that if he let her leave now she would put up all the barriers again, freeze him out, keep him at arm’s length and pretend that last night hadn't happened.  
He tenderly got her to turn and face him and brushed her hair away from her face, then kissed her as he pulled her in close. He felt her stiffen and start to pull away as her body made contact with his.  
“Chakotay, I don’t think we… I mean, we can’t…I have to leave…we...”  
“Kathryn, there is no rush; it’s only five in the morning, and if you think you can leave now and pretend nothing happened…"  
“What did happen, Chakotay?” Kathryn replied, crossly.  
“You know what happened, Kathryn, but perhaps I need to spell it out? We made love!” As he spoke, he held her close and softly caressed the tension from her.  
“Love? Had sex would be more likely.”  
“Kathryn! I’m not going to let you cheapen what we had together last night. We made love, and we both enjoyed it. But I will agree that this time we need to take it a little slower.”  
“This time? What do you mean this time? We…I…”  
Chakotay gently put her hands on his chest, and she unconsciously explored his body, as he caressed hers. When he reached her thigh, he pulled her leg over his body, allowing him intimate access as his fingers explored her wet, swollen heat.

"Chakotay, we shouldn't be..." she started to say, as her body stiffened slightly. He quickly swallowed her protest with a lingering kiss, as his hands continued their exploration of her body. Pulling back he stared into her eyes, connecting with her soul and watched the expressions on her face as his finger slid into her, searching for her most sensitive spot. As he rubbed and moved slowly in and out, her muscles started to tighten. He moved his body into position over hers and with a flick of his tongue took one of her nipples into his mouth.

**  
Kathryn could feel his proud hard thickness probing the entrance to her body. She couldn't believe the sensations she felt; she had never been this aroused. No man had ever taken this amount of care with her, or made her feel so connected to him at such an emotional level. He lifted his head from her breast. Supporting his weight on his arms either side of her and gazing into her eyes, he surprised her by only pushing in a slight distance. Then he rotated his hips, sending a glorious sensation through her body. As her muscles contracted, trying to pull him in deeper, he slid slowly out, leaving her body with a brief sense of loss before entering slowly a bit further.

**  
Chakotay knew they were both getting close, but he was determined to make this last. He allowed her to pull his head down for a kiss, but pulled out a little as she tried to lift her body and drag him in. She broke off the kiss. They were both breathing hard.  
"Damn you, Chakotay. Now!"  
"Not yet, Kathryn." He pulled back some more.  
Now as he entered slowly all the way to the hilt, he felt a desire and tension between them that even he had never experienced before.  
Knowing she was getting close to a climax, he pulled a pillow under her when she lifted herself up to meet him. Slightly changing the angle, which allowed him to penetrate deeper, immersing himself completely. Her muscles griped him, and his hips gyrated maximizing her enjoyment.  
Feeling her climax, he allowed his own release, and exploded inside her.  
Their bodies stilled and — conscious of his weight on top of her, but unwilling to lose contact — he rolled onto his side, pulling her with him.  
She would want to define the parameters of their relationship but, as he looked into her flushed and exhausted face, decided that could wait. 

****

Later, unseen by them as they hugged each other close and dozed off into a tranquil slumber, another group of aliens, now well-energized and looking healthy, started to leave the room.

CHAPTER FIVE

B'elanna walked into the shuttle bay drinking a cup of coffee and reading a report. Picking up her Tricorder at a work station, and walking over to the alien object, she stopped and stared. The object was now floating a couple of meters above the ground.

****

Standing at Chakotay’s door, Kathryn was getting ready to leave.  
“I used your replicator to get a uniform. I’ll have to return the favor sometime.”  
He looked over and smiled. “That sounds promising! Is that an invitation?”  
Pretending not to have heard him. “Damn! I’m going to be late.”  
“Yes, maybe having that sonic shower together didn’t save much time.”  
She looked over at him, hands on her hips.  
Deciding he'd pushed the teasing far enough, Chakotay asked “Well, anyway, would you like to come to dinner tonight, nineteen hundred hours? I’ll cook.”  
Janeway looked over at him. Even after all they'd shared together last night, she wanted to turn around and take him straight back to bed.  
“Is that wise, Chakotay? We're not teenagers. I don’t think we can continue to carry on like this.”  
“It’s just dinner.”  
Janeway raised an eyebrow at him. He walked over and she backed up, trying to keep some distance between them, her emotions still too raw. He moved in closer until, their bodies not quite touching, he put his hands on the wall either side of her.  
“But if we decide to continue anything, you can take the lead. We’ll take it as slow or as fast as you want,” he said before kissing her gently on the lips.  
Janeway sighed. “I don’t know how this is going to work. I’m your captain; I can’t have a relationship with a member of my crew. This totally changes the parameters of our relationship.”  
“I knew you were going to say something about that. Anyway, I’m not just any member of your crew; I’m your first officer. I’m as close to the same rank as you're going to find on this ship, and I have been captain of my own ship. So you could choose to look at us as the same rank.” He chuckled at the expression on her face.  
“I don’t think Starfleet would see it that way.”  
“As you have said, Kathryn, we're a long way from Starfleet. It could take us 70 years to get home. That means we may have to do things a little differently.”  
Looking into his eyes she saw her passion reflected in them. “Okay, but let’s get one thing straight. We keep this relationship discreet. No public displays of affection, and when we leave here, I’m the captain.”  
"Aye, Captain," he replied, as she walked out his door.

CHAPTER SIX

Ensign Harry Kim had no idea why they were told to assemble in the mess hall wearing their dress uniforms. He'd not had a reason to wear it for four years, since graduating from Starfleet academy and getting his first posting on Voyager.  
The white uniform with gold trim enhanced his good looks and contrasted well with the darker complexion of his Asian heritage. Harry was the first in his family to join Starfleet. His parents had wanted him to follow his other passion of music, but Harry had wanted to explore the Quadrant. Well he was certainly going where no one in his family had gone before, lost in the Delta Quadrant on Voyager. He stood next to Seven of Nine.  
The door opened as Tom Paris sounded a whistle and announced, "Captain on the deck" and everyone snapped to attention. Not something you see every day on Voyager, a tradition for special occasions that dated back to Earth's naval traditions.  
Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay imposed a powerful presence in their command officer's full dress, adorned with medals. They took their places in front of everyone. "At ease!" Janeway said as she looked around the room.  
Voyager had a crew of about 150 personnel, apart from 30 crew who were on duty to keep the ship flying, the other 120 or so were all crammed into the tiny mess hall waiting with anticipation.  
"It hasn't been easy for this crew, dragged 70,000 light years from the Alpha Quadrant and our homes and families four years ago on a ship that wasn't designed for long expeditions. I would like to thank you all for doing what you can and making do with what we have. Chakotay and I have decided it was time we acknowledged the hard work and dedication of several of this crew. Harry Kim, step forward!" Janeway said.  
He froze for a moment before taking his place before his captain and first officer. "Most cadets will stay on their first ship for only a year or two before being promoted to another posting. This is something you have not been able to do out here, so we have decided to do something about that. Harry Kim, as Captain, I hereby promote you to the rank of lieutenant. Commander, would you do the honors." Chakotay pulled out a beautifully monogrammed Starfleet case, removed the lieutenant pips and pinned them to Harry's collar.  
Harry was lost for words as the crew clapped and cheered. He eventually thanked everyone and moved off to one side.  
"Seven would you come forward," Janeway continued as Seven made her way towards them. "You have been through more in your lifetime then any of us can imagine. Captured with your parents when only a young girl, you were assimilated as a borg drone for more than 10 years. We freed you against your will, removed you from the only life you could remember, but over this last year you have become an important and valuable member of this crew. I would like to offer you a field commission of lieutenant, if you would like to accept it. This will mean that you are an official member of this crew and entitled to wear a Voyager science officer's uniform." Chakotay pinned the pips on her jumpsuit as everyone clapped and cheered.  
After all the promotions and formalities were completed, Janeway thanked everyone for coming and invited them all to stay and enjoy the food and refreshments Neelix had made especially for the occasion.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Chakotay was hurrying to Kathryn's quarters three weeks later, when he was grabbed by the arm as he walked through her door.  
"Kathryn, what's wrong? It sounded urgent when you called."  
He hardly finished his sentence when she'd led him to her bedroom, pushed him onto her bed and was pulling his uniform off.  
"What's the rush?"  
"Chakotay, shut up and help me get your clothes off."  
"Well, okay, but can't we slow down a bit, add a bit of romance to this? I'll start to think you just want my body."  
He was completely naked as she removed the last of her clothes. As she straddled him he saw a raw, primal need in her eyes. He started to roll, so he could position himself on top, but she stopped him with amazing strength for a woman.  
"Oh no you don't, I'm in charge this time. If you try that again, I'll tie your hands to the bed. Is that clear?"  
Then all thought was gone when she took first one nipple and then licked her way across his chest to the other, grazing them with her teeth. Kathryn moved further down his body till she reached an area just above his left thigh, she sucked creating a love bite that hit a nerve in Chakotay; he was now so hard and aroused that he didn't think he could last much longer, when she moved to his other side and repeated her action.  
Chakotay groaned.  
Kathryn was straddling him, rubbing herself on his swollen erection. She pushed down, taking him within her. They both stilled for a moment, and then she started to move. He allowed her to set the pace; slow at first, her muscles squeezing him as she pushed down. His hands were free to caress her, her breasts swaying so beautifully above him. He lifted his head, taking one nipple into his mouth, while his fingers rubbed and stimulated her where their bodies joined.  
She started to move faster, pushing down harder, until her muscles started to ripple around him. He couldn't hold out much longer. Then she leaned down and bit his neck, as if trying to consume him completely. She let go and exhaled an almighty groan as they both released together. Then she collapsed on top of him, totally spent. 

When they lay exhausted in each other's arms, another group of aliens were leaving completely re-energized. This group were dressed more ruggedly, more warrior-like than the others, and the women were barking orders and instructions.

****

Janeway entered the shuttle bay and walked over to B'elanna.  
“What have you found out so far?”  
“Captain, we've picked up six of these objects in the last three weeks. I know very little more about them now than I did then.”  
They both glanced around, where six objects floated at different heights in the room.  
“What can you tell me?” Janeway asked.  
“Well, when we first bring them aboard, they are totally depleted but, after a night or two on our ship, they are floating around as if they have been re-charged. But our Tricorders still can’t pick up what type of power. They don’t seem to be getting it from any of our ship's systems; there hasn't been a power drain, not even a flicker.”  
B'elanna walked over to where one of the objects was floating half a meter off the floor.  
“This is the one we picked up yesterday. It is similar to the others, but looks more aggressive. To me, it’s like comparing the sleek design of a Federation Starship to the rugged strength of a Klingon battle cruiser.”  
“Have you any idea what they are yet? Do you think it's still safe?”  
“We are almost certain they are space capsules of some kind, but we can't pick up any signs of life. With the security measures we have in place I don't think they are a danger."  
“Well, keep me informed of anything you find. And double your efforts on trying to find a way to communicate with them, if they're alive.”  
“Of course, Captain.”

****

On the bridge later in the afternoon, Janeway turned to see who'd entered from the turbo lift. Seven walked over to Chakotay with a report for him to view. When he leaned over to check some data on his computer, Seven reached out to his shoulder.  
“Commander, you are damaged. There are marks on your neck.” With her other hand she pulled the collar of his uniform down.  
“Did someone attack you? Who did this?" she asked as she held the Borg assimilation tubes in her left hand next to the marks on his neck.  
"These marks are not Borg. They look more like…teeth marks?”  
Harry looked over from his work station, grinning.  
“Maybe the commander has been trying a vampire holodeck program?”  
Seven looked questioningly at Harry. “What is a vampire? And why would the Commander allow one to bite him?”  
Chakotay, a little embarrassed, tried to pull the collar of his uniform up, and glanced at Janeway for help. But she looked away, a hand covering her face as she tried not to laugh.  
Harry tried to formulate an answer for Seven.  
“A vampire is a being from Earth legends. They often seduced their victims and then bit them on the neck to drink their blood, sometimes turning their victim into a vampire as well."  
“So these Vampires assimilated their victims into a collective. But why did they waste energy seducing them? It is inefficient.”  
Tom, sitting at helm control, could no longer restrain himself from joining the conversation. He turned in his chair to face Seven. “Some legends say that when a vampire chooses to seduce you, it is ecstasy like you have never experienced before. The victims don't put up any sort of fight," he explained with a huge grin on his face as he tried not to laugh. "I don’t remember a vampire holodeck program, could be interesting to write one though.”  
Tom walked over to and studied Chakotay’s neck. “No, it's not a vampire bite, Harry. It’s just a hickey.”  
“A what?”  
“A love bite. When I was on the penal colony in New Zealand the locals were usually quite proud of them.”  
Janeway, Chakotay and Seven were all observing Tom with interest.  
“Proud of them? Why?” Harry asked.  
“They seemed to believe it was a sign of their sexual prowess, when their partners lost control and bit them during sex.”  
“Really?” Harry asked. “So then how did the commander get…”  
“Gentlemen, I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation for the bridge of my Starship," Janeway cut in. "And besides, the commander is entitled to his privacy.”  
“Sorry, Captain” Tom and Harry both replied.  
“Tom, hadn’t you better go back to your station? You're meant to be flying this ship. Seven, is there anything else you need on the bridge? Otherwise you should return to your duty station.”  
“Aye, Captain,” they replied as Seven headed to the turbo lift and Tom went back to his seat.  
Chakotay looked over at Kathryn mouthing, “Nice save.”  
She smoothed her collar and silently replied “Oh, shut up.”  
He chuckled and turned back to his reports.

****

With tussled sheets pulled over them, they lay on Kathryn's bed later that evening.  
“Chakotay, I’m concerned how this relationship of ours can continue — that was a close call today. What the hell got into us last night that we both ended up with love bites? My god, we need to be more careful.”  
He gently pulled her closer, “Kathryn, what we had last night was fantastic; in fact, what we have had together in the last few weeks has been unbelievably good. I don’t see why we should give that up, but I agree that we may need to be more careful.” He said while lovingly stroking his finger across her lips.  
She lay with her arms and head resting on his chest as she gazed at him. “For someone who started off as my enemy, in the last four years you have become my best friend and now my lover. But if I am going to get this crew home, I'm going to need your friendship the most. I need you as a check and guide for the decisions I have to make. Please promise me that no matter what happens between us, we will remain friends.”  
He looked into her concerned face. “We are both mature adults, I’m sure we can handle whatever happens between us. But I promise, I will always be here as your friend.” He held her close and rolled till he was leaning over her. “But right now I want to continue exploring being your lover, for as long as you will have me.”

CHAPTER EIGHT

"That's it, I've finished the final touches to the program." Harry said to Tom.  
"I've just asked Seven to join us," Tom said, "This should be fun."  
Harry started the holodeck program and the inside of a thirteenth century castle surrounded them, plush velvet and leather furniture provided a place to sit, but the shadowy light from the touches on the walls and the candelabras gave an eerie atmosphere.  
A few minutes later, Seven walked in, giving Harry and Tom a questioning look as a tall handsome man dressed in a black suit - appeared from behind a darkly lit wall.  
Ignoring Harry and Tom, he approached Seven, "Hello, my dear. Now aren't you a lovely sight," he said as he picked up her hand and kissed her fingers one at a time.  
Seven, surprised and outraged, yanked her hand back.  
"Come now, my dear, don't be afraid," he continued, looking into her eyes. "Let me show you around my home, I guarantee you will enjoy yourself with me. Allow me to show you the passion you truly desire." Seven got a glimpse of his sharp canine teeth as he smiled. "Come, let me taste you, that lovely long neck of yours looks delicious."  
"Computer, end program," Seven said as she turned to Harry and Tom who were doubled over, laughing hysterically. "What is this," she demanded.  
Tom had gathered himself together enough to reply. "We thought this would be the easiest way to explain about vampires."  
"How ridiculous," she said as she walked out the door, with the sound of their laughter still echoing in her ears.

CHAPTER NINE

B'elanna was in the shuttle bay early in the morning six weeks after the first distress call. She was ready to try out her idea on the alien ships. She flicked a switch on her new experiment. Her mouth dropped open in shock. She slapped the badge on her chest to access the intercom.  
“Captain, sorry to wake you.”  
“What is it, B'elanna?”  
B'elanna hesitated, sure she heard a muffled voice or sound in the background. She shrugged the thought off; she didn't have time to wonder what the Captain might be doing this early in the morning. “I think you had better get down here. You need to see this for yourself.”

****

“I’ll be right there B'elanna.”  
She pushed Chakotay as she tried to get out of bed. “Stop it, I’ve got to go.”  
He cuddled her in close. “I’m sure B'elanna can wait a few minutes.”  
They kissed and she remained for a few seconds savoring the taste and feel of him then pulled away; grabbing a dressing gown to put on as she got out of bed. “Sorry, this sounds urgent. I’ll see you on the bridge later.”  
“But then you'll be the captain, and I'll have to pretend I’m not thinking about what I would rather be doing with you.” He chuckled as she tried to give him her stern look before she left.

****

“What is it you want to show me?”  
B'elanna flicked a switch, and they stared in amazement. About forty little alien ships were floating at various heights in the shuttle bay.  
“Where did they all come from? What are they doing on Voyager?”  
“My best guess is they came in the shuttle bay doors when we were picking up the one emitting a distress call.”  
“Why are they all here? Are they just hitching a ride?”  
“I’m still running tests, but I think they are getting their energy from the crew.”  
“From the crew? Go on.”  
“This experiment I’ve set up is like an advanced, three dimensional version of the aura-imaging photographs they used back in the 20th century. What we are seeing is the aura of these ships, and the readings are very similar to the readings I would get from the energy or aura of a member of our human crew.”  
Janeway had a disturbing feeling that this involved her somehow. She turned to B'elanna. “I want to find a way to communicate with them. Have we got anywhere with the idea of sending the Doctor inside one of the objects by reducing his holomatrix size?”  
“Harry's been working on that; I think he’s getting close.”  
“Keep me informed.”

****

Having had nothing to eat all morning, Janeway changed direction towards the mess hall.  
“What have you got left this morning, Neelix?”  
He put a plate in front of her. “How about eggs and toast, freshly cooked.”  
She quickly started to devour the food. “This is wonderful, just what I needed. I didn't realize how hungry I was.”  
“You're welcome, Captain. Enjoy, what’s the rush?”  
“I’m late, I should have been on the bridge hours ago.”  
“I’m sure the commander will call you if there is a problem.”  
"Did you get a chance to have a look at the ships in the shuttle bay, Neelix?"  
"Yes, I did. I'm sorry to say that I have never seen anything like them before, although while looking at them a Talaxian legend about gods of love kept coming to my mind. But I don't see how that was related."  
Janeway finished her meal. “Well, thank you for having a look.”

****

On the bridge Harry and Tom both looked over at Chakotay, who was asleep in his chair. They then glanced at each other and grinned and shrugged their shoulders.  
Janeway entered and Tom ran up to her with a report.  
“Captain, I just wondered if you could take a look at…”  
She stepped around him, having already seen her first officer and assessed the situation.  
Tom tried again, “But Captain, if you could just…”  
When she reached Chakotay and glanced down at his lap, it was clear why Tom was trying to distract her. “Go back to your seat, I’ll take it from here.”  
Janeway sat on the arm of Chakotay’s chair; he still hadn't woken up. Sounding amused when she spoke again, she said, "Is it some male camaraderie that automatically makes you try and cover for each other, or were you trying to protect my modesty?”  
“Ah, Captain, I…”  
Janeway cut across him, still sounding amused, “Never mind, Tom, don’t answer that.”  
She leaned in closer to Chakotay, ready to put a finger over his lips if he woke and started to give their relationship away. She called his name, a little louder each time.  
He opened his eyes.  
“Commander, you were asleep on the bridge of my Starship! Explain yourself," she attempted to say in a stern voice.  
Chakotay scanned the room, getting his bearings. “I’m sorry, Captain.”  
He glared at Tom and Harry when their eyes met, disappointed they hadn't woken him.  
“Don’t blame them; they tried to cover for you, it just didn’t work.”  
Chakotay moved around uncomfortably, his hands covering his lap. “It won’t happen again.”  
“Very well, see that it doesn’t. Maybe you should take a few hours off, go and get some rest." Then she leaned over and whispered in his ear, “and maybe take a cold shower?” her eyes drawn towards his lap and struggling not to smile when she saw the look on his face. She patted him on the shoulder, stood up and walked to her chair. The smile finally broke through when she said, “We can manage here for a while.”  
Chakotay stood as he decided to take her advice; that interrupted dream was a little too real.

CHAPTER TEN

Chakotay was at the turbo lift when Harry announced they were being hailed.  
“By who? And from where?” Janeway said.  
Harry checked his display sensors. “From inside the shuttle bay, Captain.”  
“Can we put them on screen?” she said, as she walked up behind Tom.  
Chakotay returned to stand beside her.  
An image of two humanoid aliens formed, taking up the whole area of the front wall of the bridge as the view screen came on.  
“I am Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. I’d like to know who you are. And why you are on my ship?”  
The two aliens with elongated heads and two large oval green eyes appeared to be staring at them. One was dressed in masculine clothes and she thought it may be a male and the other possibly a female. In a way they looked very distinguished. The image seemed a little distorted though, as if they were being magnified.  
“I’m sorry it has taken us so long to make contact with you, Captain. It is not something we have ever done before, so it has taken time to work through the problems. My name is Gelieb, co-leader of the Aufgesoge Amour. I am sad to admit that we are refugees, that many of our people have died and many more were dying until your ship answered our distress call.”  
“Refugees? Your people are dying! Why?”  
The female alien leaned forward to answer the questions. “My name is Liebe, co-leader of our people. I know you want answers, Captain, and if you will keep an open mind, we will try to explain.”  
Janeway nodded her head. “Go on, we’re listening.”  
“Thank you. You may have realized that we have found a way to magnify our image so that you can see us. Our actual size is only 12 centimeters tall.” She glanced towards the other alien.  
“We don’t replenish our energy by consuming food or drink like you and many other species do. We absorb energy released by other beings," Gelieb explained. "But…we can’t absorb the energy of fear, anger or anxiety. The energy we need is compassion and love.”  
“How does that explain why are you are refugees? Who or what are you running from?" Janeway asked.  
“Well, indirectly, the Borg!” Liebe answered.  
“The Borg? I don’t understand,” Janeway said as she glanced in Chakotay's direction.  
“Captain, many of the beings we lived amongst, that we absorbed our energy from, have been assimilated as drones; those left were living in fear. There was very little love or compassion for us to absorb, so we began to die of starvation,” Liebe said.  
“We decided we had to leave. We had to get away from Borg territory. But it has taken longer than we thought. We have not been able to find many sources of energy during our journey. Many had died, and many more were dying until you answered our ship's distress call. Once we had repowered, we were able to send a message to some of the others," Gelieb had continued.  
"We only picked up the distress calls of six ships, but there are now over forty in our shuttle bay, why is that?" Janeway demanded.  
"We're sorry we had to deceive you, but if you had known how many ships we had, you may have stopped answering our calls,” Gelieb said.  
“That may be, but you had no right to bring all your ships aboard uninvited. You realize we could have seen you as a hostile threat and destroyed you when we discovered all of your ships,” Janeway said.  
“Yes, Captain, we know that, and you have every right to be angry, but we didn’t see any other choice we could make” Gelieb replied.  
“Well you are here now and it seems my chief engineer was right, you have been getting energy from the crew. But I’m still unclear on who and how?” Janeway said as she tried to calm down.  
The two aliens glanced at each other and then Liebe continued to answer.  
“The energy that is best and sustains us the longest is repressed sexual energy finally released in a shared loving relationship.”  
Janeway stood shocked as the implications of what they are saying started to hit home.  
“Do you mean you have invaded the privacy of my crew? You have watched them being … intimate?” She nearly shouted.  
“No, Captain, you misunderstand. We don’t and can’t watch as you put it. We don’t have that sort of vision. Our eyesight is more what you might call infrared, we can only see energy surrounding each being. We meditate near the source of energy as we absorb what is released,” Liebe explained.  
Chakotay had moved close to Janeway. He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her, so she would allow the aliens to continue their explanation. She made eye contact with him, drawing comfort and support.  
The two aliens watched the energy being exchanged between Chakotay and Janeway. As they communicated telepathically with each other Gelieb said to Liebe, “Those two really are very good for each other. Look at how his aura has extended around her, as if to protect or support her.”  
“Yes; it really is surprising that they allowed so many barriers to stand in their way until we came along.”  
“Maybe it’s because she is the captain and superior to him. They would have benefited from developing a co-leadership like ours.”  
“It is probably a bit harder to achieve on a military ship like this one.”  
Chakotay put pressure on Kathryn's shoulder as if to say, take a break, I’ll ask the next question. He looked up at the view screen. “So tell us, what part do you play in releasing this…repressed sexual energy? Do you just wait and hope you get lucky?”  
“Not exactly, first we find a being that is emitting a large amount of repressed sexual energy. Then we… help them,” Liebe said.  
Chakotay glanced at Janeway and then concerned, looked back at the screen “Help them? How?”  
“We have a natural plant extract that, when given to the chosen being, will intensify the feelings they have, usually helping them lower perceived barriers and seek out the person they are in love with,” Gelieb said.  
Chakotay interrupted with an air of disbelief and skepticism. “So, I suppose like cupid you fire an arrow?”  
“Cupid! Oh, yes. We did find reference to the mythical being in your database. We may be distant relations to this Cupid? But we use a blow dart, rather than bow and arrow.” Liebe said.  
Janeway observed the reactions of her bridge crew. They all seemed to have a similar stunned expression on their faces. But her anger started to bubble up. “Just how many people in my crew have you done this to?”  
“Only one couple,” Liebe replied.  
Janeway and Chakotay glanced at each other and then looked away in embarrassment and disbelief that Liebe might've been talking about them.  
“One couple powered all those ships," Tom stated. "They must be exhausted.” When he realized what he had said, he risked a look at Chakotay and then quickly turned back to his console. The events that had happened over the last few weeks started to fall into place; the love bites on Chakotay's neck, Chakotay falling asleep on the bridge. One thing he couldn’t figure out though, and it was driving him nuts, who was Chakotay in a relationship with? Tom thought he knew most of the gossip on in this ship, how could he have missed something like that?  
Chakotay risked a glance at Kathryn, he saw her angry flushed red face and decided it was up to him to get more information. “So this couple you chose, did you dart them every time one of your ships came on board and needed energy?”  
Gelieb could tell that these humans were getting upset and angry, he wanted to explain in a way that would reassure them. He wasn't sure how, but he had to try. “No, usually one dart to one person is enough, but in this situation we didn’t have time to wait for the other person in this relationship to overcome their barriers naturally, so we helped them as well. It is usually enough for the relationship to continue on its own. But because of how many ships we had requiring energy, we did need to give a booster after a few weeks. We decided to stay with the same couple, as they had the strongest, most loving energy we had come across in a long time.”  
“I suppose I should be grateful that you didn’t turn my ship into some sort of orgy,” Janeway replied angrily.  
“I’m struggling with this information. We only have your assurance that this couple loves each other, how can we be sure that their feelings for each other are real? How do we know that this drug you gave them didn’t manipulate their feelings in some way?" Chakotay said with concern, because he hoped that what he and Kathryn had together was real, but he could tell by the look on her face that he was going to need help to convince her of that.  
“Commander, I can understand some of your concern. All I can do is reassure you that our plant extract doesn’t work like that, it can only assist the feeling that the couple already has. Please trust us, this couple had the strongest loving feelings that we had come across in years. They are good together, some might even say they are meant to be together," Liebe said reassuringly.  
“No! This all seems too convenient to me,” Janeway butted in. “What would have happened if the first person you drugged was in love with someone who wasn’t available or their love was unrequited?”  
“In that situation we would have given them an antidote, they would have remembered a mild infatuation for the person they were in love with and then moved on with their lives, and we would have gone in search for someone else to...help!" Gelieb said.  
"Captain, perhaps you and I could meet with Liebe and Gelieb privately where they can provide us with more detailed information," Chakotay suggested.  
"You meet with them! I just want them all off my ship as soon as possible. Is that clear?" Janeway said and then stormed off to her ready room.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

He stood outside Kathryn's door, holding one of his last bottles of real Andorian cider, wondering how she would react to his presence and the information from Liebe and Gelieb.  
"What do you want?" she said, answering his knock.  
"I thought you might like a report on the first contact meeting with new aliens."  
"Well, I don't."  
"That's not very Starfleet of you."  
"Chakotay, go away. This situation has just got very messy and I have no idea how to deal with it or you,"  
"I've brought wine, it will help you relax while I brief you on what I have found out."  
"What, that some aliens drugged us, and then watched us have sex? So now we know that none of what we had together was real. I am so embarrassed, I have no idea how to face you, or the rest of the crew."  
"The rest of the crew don't know that the Aufgesoge Amour were talking about us. And having met with them, I am certain our love for each other is real, they just helped remove the blocks that were stopping us from seeing that."  
"Love? Chakotay, lust would be more like it. What the heck did they say they gave us?"  
"Liebe has given me a sample of the extract they use, I have the Doctor analyzing it now, but I don't care what the results come up with, I love you Kathryn," he said as he moved closer and tried to comfort her in his arms.  
She stopped him with an outstretched arm. "I need time to think. Leave now. That's an order, Commander."  
He turned away mumbling, "time to brood is more likely."

****

Chakotay actually got to like Liebe and Gelieb when he meet with them over the next few days, and he discovered they were not happy with one of the groups in their convoy. This group was a different race to the rest of them and used a slightly different plant formula, which he now understood was the reason for the love bites that one particular night. That group also didn't have a co-leadership, they were a matriarchal tribe, which probably also explained Kathryn's wanting to be in charge that time.  
He had a smile on his face as he remembered more of that night, when the door of the turbolift he was in opened. Kathryn was about enter when she saw him and turned and left, saying, "I've changed my mind."  
"Wait, don't go!" but it was too late, the doors had closed before he even got the last word out.

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Personal log of Kathryn Janeway. Stardate 52143.5 Our uninvited guests, the Aufgesoge Amour’s flotilla of ships, have been in our shuttle bay for almost seven weeks. They are just getting ready to depart. I am hopeful that Voyager and her crew will get back to a normal daily routine quickly.” Janeway paused for a second. “I'm going to need to sort through my feelings. At the moment I'm so angry I can't think about this situation logically. On a personal level, I need to work out my relationship with Chakotay. What we have shared over the last few weeks has been wonderful. Having someone in my life like this has shown me how fulfilling a relationship can be. But how much of what we had was real? Was any of it? And what do we do now? I can’t keep avoiding the discussion, but …Computer, end log.”  
Kathryn got up and walked slowly to her bedroom. As she took in her surroundings, she started to realize how hard this is going to be. She could see and feel Chakotay's presence, even though he wasn't there. She blushed as memories of their love making flashed into her mind. She told herself not to be so stupid, and continued to ready herself for bed. She knew she was emotionally and physically exhausted, but somehow she must try and get some sleep.  
"Kathryn! Are you awake? I need to see you! Kathryn, please talk to me."  
The tears started to flow silently down her cheeks. She grabbed the other pillow, but it still smelt like him. She curled up into a ball, hugged the pillow to her and allowed the tears and emotions to flow unrestrained as she ignored his call over the com link.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

He felt like a stalker, hiding unseen in an alcove near the turbolift. He made his move to walk in behind her, aiming to make this look like a natural chance encounter. His plan was foiled when B'elanna came rushing down the corridor and into the confined space of the lift with them, just as the doors closed. If looks could kill, she would have been dead on the spot. B'elanna looked at one and then the other of them, probably feeling the tension in the room.  
"Is there a problem B'elanna?" Kathryn asked.  
"I was wondering if the two of you could help me with the experiments I'm conducting on the Aufgesoge Amour and who in the crew they may have drugged."  
"I don't think that's needed, they have left now and I'm sure the crew will get back to normal," Kathryn said and then walked out the door when it opened.  
B'elanna glanced at Chakotay and then ran out the door after Kathryn. "But, Captain?" he heard her say as the doors closed, leaving him alone in the turbolift.

****

B'elanna sat down with Tom and Harry in the mess hall. "Have you guys noticed anything strange between the captain and Chakotay?"  
"What, like the fact that they seem to be avoiding each other, they're never on the bridge together anymore?" Tom replied.  
"Do you think Chakotay was one of the couple the Aufgesoge Amour drugged and that he is now in a relationship and the captain's jealous?" Harry suggested.  
"No, I don't think that's it," Tom replied  
"Well, I'm sure Chakotay wanted to kill me when I got onto the turbolift with them a while ago," B'elanna told them.  
"It's affecting the crew now, so we need to come up with a plan to get them to sort out whatever their problem is," Harry said.  
"Maybe I'll ask the Doctor next time I'm helping out in sickbay," Tom said.

****

Tom broached the topic with The Doctor. "Have you noticed any problems with Chakotay and the captain?"  
"How should I know? No one on this ship ever tells me anything, least of all the captain or commander!"  
"But don't they need to come in for checkups?"  
"Don't tell me how to do my job. They're fine as far as I know and if you're not going to do the job I've asked you to do, then you may as well leave."  
"Sorry, Doc, I'll go and sort those files now," Tom replied, moving towards the computer terminal.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Janeway sat up on the Bio bed in the sickbay a few days later. “Can’t you just give me something, Doctor?”  
He stood studying the data he had scanned during his examination of her.  
“Excuse me for a minute, Captain? I just need to check something.”  
The Doctor went into his office, and while he checked some more information on his computer, he also called the bridge. “Commander Chakotay, could you come to sick bay please?”  
“Of course, Doctor! I’ll be right there,” he replied, sounding a little surprised and curious.  
The Doctor went back into the room with Janeway and continued to check and study the data, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.  
“Doctor, can you give me something? I've been here long enough, I need to get to the bridge.”  
“One moment, please, Captain.”  
The Doctor scanned her again. “Captain, can you tell me how long you have had these symptoms?”  
“On and off over the last few weeks, I think…Look, never mind, Doctor, I’m feeling much better,” She said as she started to move off the Bio bed.  
“As you were, Captain! I haven’t finished yet! I need to ask you some more questions. They may seem a little personal."  
"Alright, Doctor, just get on with it!"  
"Have you been in a relationship with anyone in the last few months?”  
She looked flushed and a little angry. “You’re prying doctor. I don’t think that’s any of your business!”  
“Well, that depends. Hmm...have you thought about the problems that can arise from having unprotected sex?”  
Janeway stared at the Doctor in shock. "Unprotected…are you saying I have an STD? But a cure was found in the 22nd century.”  
The Doctor was a little surprised at the direction the Captain’s thoughts. “Yes, you’re right, a cure has been found for all known sexually transmitted diseases. But that wasn’t quite the answer I was expecting.”  
“Then what are...” Janeway broke off her question as Chakotay walked into the sickbay.  
“You needed to see me doctor? Captain? Are you okay?” he asked, surprised to see Kathryn there as well.  
“Please have a seat, Commander.” The Doctor indicated that he should sit on the Bio bed next to the captain.  
Chakotay looked at her and indicated to the space next to her. “May I, Captain?”  
As he sat down, Janeway was trying to think of a way out of this situation. The Doctor had better not be thinking of continuing his personal interrogation in front of Chakotay.  
He leaned over and whispered, “You've been avoiding me Kathryn, we need to talk!”  
“Yes, you probably do need to talk,.” the Doctor butted in. “But first I need to talk to the two of you together.”  
“Doctor, I don’t understand, what is this about?” she said, sounding really concerned now.  
“Well! For one thing, you two have just proven that I don’t know as much as I thought I did, of what goes on in this ship."  
“What are you talking about, Doctor?” Chakotay demanded. "Is your program malfunctioning? Do I need to get B'elanna or Harry up here to have a look at you?"  
“Enough, just tell us what this is about!” Janeway demanded.  
“Hmm, very well! Captain...You’re pregnant! With twins, a boy and girl to be exact…and according to the DNA, the commander here is the father.”  
Chakotay was in shock, he stared over at Kathryn and then back towards the Doctor, as if trying to confirm that he heard.  
Kathryn was stunned, and a little angry at herself, but she wasn't ready to admit that yet. So she took some of her anger out on the Doctor.  
“Pregnant! Don’t be ridiculous! I’m too old! And I’m the captain of a Starship! I can’t be pregnant.”

 

,,,The End (for now).


End file.
